List of Dune Fremen
The following is a comprehensive list of Fremen from the fictional ''Dune'' universe created by Frank Herbert. Links are provided for characters discussed in more extensive Main articles. Assan Tariq Assan Tariq is a 14-year-old Fremen, son of Muriz. In Children of Dune he acts as a guide for the blind desert madman known as The Preacher. Buer Argarves Buer Argarves is a member of Sietch Tabr who later becomes an aide to Zia, the bodyguard of the Imperial Regent Alia Atreides. In Children of Dune Alia takes Argaves as a lover, and promises to appoint him Naib of Sietch Tabr in return for killing Stilgar. Through Alia's treachery, Argaves is instead slain by Stilgar. Chani Farok Farok is a Fedaykin who fights at Paul's side during his war with the Harkonnens in Dune. Disillusioned by the changes this brings to Dune and his own experiences in Muad'dib's Jihad, in Dune Messiah he joins the conspiracy to unseat the Atreides Emperor. Farok was portrayed by Ivo Novák in the 2003 TV miniseries Children of Dune. Harah Harah is the wife of Jamis in Dune; when Paul Atreides kills Jamis in a ritual fight to the death, he is faced with the Fremen custom of taking responsibility for Harah and her children, as his wife or servant. He takes her as his servant; she later becomes fiercely devoted to and protective of Paul's young sister Alia. Harah notices that four-year-old Alia "only pretends to be a little girl, that she has never been a little girl." Herbert, Frank (1965). Dune. ISBN 0-441-17271-7. She tells the pre-born Alia "You're not a freak!" and insists that the girl not call herself that. Harah then seeks to explain Alia's unique nature to the superstitious and wary Fremen. She acts as caretaker to Paul and Chani's first son, Leto, and later becomes one of Stilgar's wives. In Dune Messiah, Paul refers to Harah as "Stilgar's wife and Chani's closest feminine friend." Harah objects when Paul chooses to name his daughter Ghanima (meaning "spoil of war"), saying that it is "an ill-omened name." Herbert, Frank (1969). Dune Messiah. ISBN 0-441-17269-5. Paul responds, "It saved your life ... What matter that Alia made fun of you with that name? My daughter is Ghanima, a spoil of war." In Children of Dune, Harah remains devoted to Ghanima and her twin, Leto II; she accompanies Stilgar into the desert as he helps Ghanima and Princess Irulan escape Alia's tyranny. Harah was played by Molly Wryn in the 1984 film Dune, though she only appears in the Alan Smithee version. The character does not appear in the 2000 TV miniseries Frank Herbert's Dune, however in the miniseries, when young Alia comments to her mother Lady Jessica that she is aware that people call her a "freak," it is Jessica who admonishes her not to say such things. Jamis Jamis is a Fremen man in Dune who challenges newcomer Paul to a ritual fight to the death; Paul kills Jamis, proving himself to the Fremen for the first time. As is Fremen custom, Paul takes responsibility for Jamis' wife Harah (and their children) by making her his servant. Jamis was played by Judd Omen in the 1984 film Dune, though he only appears in the Alan Smithee Version. The character was played by Christopher Lee Browne in the 2000 TV miniseries Frank Herbert's Dune. Korba Lichna Lichna is the daughter of Paul's trusted Fedaykin Otheym. In Dune Messiah, the Tleilaxu Face Dancer Scytale kills and impersonates Lichna in an attempt to infiltrate Paul's household and murder his children. Paul sees through the ruse, but allows it to play out. Lichna was portrayed by Klára Issová in the 2003 TV miniseries Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (an adaptation of the novels Dune Messiah and Children of Dune). Liet-Kynes Muriz Muriz is the arifa (judge) of the Cast Outs, a tribe who were thought destroyed by the other Fremen many generations ago due to their practice of killing outsiders for their body's water. In Children of Dune he is responsible for sheltering the blind desert madman known as The Preacher. Muriz was portrayed by Zdenek Maryska in the 2003 TV miniseries Children of Dune. Namri Namri is a member of the clandestine Sietch known as Fondak (formerly Jacarutu). In Children of Dune he is charged by the Lady Jessica to drug her grandson Leto with an overdose of Spice. The purpose of this test is to determine the pre-born Leto's susceptibility to possession by his inner lives. However Namri is secretly under instructions from Alia to kill Leto regardless of the outcome of the test. He is slain in a confrontation with Gurney Halleck. Namri was portrayed by Predrag Bjelac in the 2003 TV miniseries Children of Dune. Otheym in the miniseries Frank Herbert's Dune (2000)]] Otheym is a Fedaykin who fights at Paul's side during his war with the Harkonnens in Dune; later, in Dune Messiah, the Tleilaxu Face Dancer Scytale kills and impersonates Otheym's daughter Lichna in an attempt to infiltrate Paul's household and murder his children. Otheym was portrayed by Honorato Magaloni in the 1984 film Dune, and by Jakob Schwarz in the 2000 TV miniseries Frank Herbert's Dune (and its 2003 sequel, Children of Dune, an adaptation of the novels Dune Messiah and Children of Dune). Pardot Kynes Ramallo as Reverend Mother Ramallo in the 2000 miniseries Frank Herbert's Dune]] Sahiba Sahiba is a member of the clandestine Sietch known as Fonduk (formerly Jacartu). In Children of Dune she nurses Leto Atreides while he is forced to undergo a spice trance. Leto foresees that he and Sahiba could become lovers in the future, but chooses to avoid this path in order to realize his own destiny. Selim Wormrider In the Legends of Dune prequel trilogy by Brian Herbert and Kevin J. Anderson (2002–2004), Selim is the original Fremen exiled to the desert by his sietch for being falsely accused of stealing precious water. As soon as he leaves the protection of the rocks his sietch is built on, a great sandworm attempts to devour him. In an act of divine intervention, he is able to ride the worm; after a day of riding for his life, the worm dies and Selim is alone again. He stumbles upon a scientific facility built thousands of years before by surveyors from the Old Empire. After many months Selim decides to leave the building, and starts his own sietch. Over time he learns to ride the worms and teaches other exiles like himself how to ride them as well. When Arrakis begins to be exploited for its precious melange (a by-product of the sandworm life cycle), Selim and his Fremen decide to raid the traders' caravans. Selim dies by allowing himself to be eaten by a sandworm while fighting the leader of the sietch that exiled him. Shadout Mapes Shadout Mapes is introduced in Dune as the mysterious Fremen housekeeper at the palace of Arrakeen. Paul saves her life from a deadly hunter-seeker intended to kill him, and she warns of a traitor in the Atreides household. She is killed by that same traitor before the Harkonnen attack on House Atreides. Mapes was portrayed by Linda Hunt in the 1984 film Dune, and by Jaroslava Siktancova in the 2000 TV miniseries Frank Herbert's Dune. Stilgar References Category:Dune characters